


Warm

by jb_ladybug



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_ladybug/pseuds/jb_ladybug
Summary: Lance shares a dream he had with Keith.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> ~So I have this headcannon that Keith comes back in s6 and Lance is determined that he’s not gonna lose anyone ever again, and he knows a big part of why Keith left in the first place was because he was “the loner” so he makes it his personal mission that he’ll never feel alone again (cue bro bonding Klance) and in this exchange Keith gets to return the favor.~

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he shouldn’t be here. It’s the middle of the night. And besides he’s just being stupid, it’s really not a big deal. 

But he knocks all the same. Softly. Part of him hopes that Keith won’t answer, that he’s asleep and didn’t hear. 

Evidently he wasn’t. He answered the door quickly, with no sign that he had been sleeping other than his pajama pants and bare chest. 

He shouldn’t be here. 

“Lance?”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

He shouldn’t be here. 

“I... it’s nothing. Sorry I woke you up.” He turned to walk away, embarrassment flooding over him. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping his escape. 

“Hey.” Keith’s voice was soft. “What’s up?”

“Nothing... It’s dumb.”

“Not if it’s got you this upset it’s not. Come on.” He ushered Lance inside, sitting him on the bed and taking a seat next to him. 

He waited patiently for Lance to start talking. 

“It’s dumb I just... I had a dream.” 

“Nightmare?” Keith knew those all too well. 

“No,” Lance almost laughed, “no, it was a good dream.” That seemed to confuse Keith. Why was he so sad if it had been a good dream?

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s...” how was he going to explain this, “Back home, I always had to share a bed. I, have a huge family and we were always stepping on top of each other and none of us ever had a bed to ourselves. In fact, that’s something I was really excited about when we first got here. I get to have my own bed.” Lance sighed, he knew how dumb this must sound, but he kept going, for the sake of his own sanity more than anything. “ So I had a dream, that I was back there, you know? And we had just had dinner, my abuelita’s cooking, oh man I miss that.” He smiled sadly, what he would give to have one of his abuelita’s tamales right now. “After dinner we all piled onto my parents bed to watch a movie, which, if you knew my my family, you’d know that’s quite an accomplishment. And we were all crammed in, laying on top of each other, throwing popcorn, laughing... we were happy... it was warm, and comfortable, even with my brother’s elbow digging into my ribcage.

And then I woke up.

And they were gone. 

And I was back in my bunk. Hurtling through space in an alien castle. And I just felt... 

Cold.” 

He lowered his head into his hands as he said it. How ungrateful he must sound. The lions had chosen him. First Blue, then Red. He was a paladin of Voltron. He helped save countless lives, and here he was complaining. 

“Lance.”

“And I know the castle’s not cold, and everything we do with Voltron is amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, it’s just...”

“Lonely.”

“Yeah.”

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“That’s not dumb.” Keith’s voice was so low, Lance wasn’t sure he heard him right. 

He raised his head to look at Keith, half surprised, half relieved. “It’s not?”

“No. 

But you’re not alone. Not ever.” He felt Keith’s hand on his shoulder again. “And if you really want to be uncomfortable and crowded while you sleep...”

The hand on his shoulder went from reassuring to playful as Keith grabbed hold and pulled Lance onto the bed, resulting in a small wrestling match that ended with both of them on their stomachs. Only Keith was on top of him, shoving his face into the pillow. 

“How’s that?” Keith’s voice was light and playful, but still soft, like he somehow knew exactly what Lance needed to hear. 

“You know, there are easier ways to get me in bed Kogane.” His voice was muffled from the pillow but there was no missing the sarcasm. 

Keith gave his head another shove into the pillow, “Shut up and sleep.”

And he did. Better than he had in months, with the comforting pressure of his friend’s body, warm against his back.


End file.
